German/Accusative Case
German Cases In English, the words "he" and "I" can be used as subjects (the ones doing the action in a sentence), and they change to "him" and "me" when they are objects (the ones the action is applied to). For example, we say "He likes me" and "I like him." This is exactly the notion of a "grammatical case:" the same word changes its form depending on its relationship to the verb. In English, only pronouns have cases, but in German most words other than verbs have cases: nouns, pronouns, determiners, adjectives, etc. Understanding the four German cases is one of the biggest hurdles in learning the language. The good news is that most words change very predictably so you only have to memorize a small set of rules. We'll see more about cases later, but for now you just need to understand the difference between the two simplest cases: nominative and accusative. The subject of a sentence (the one doing the action) is in the nominative case. So when we say "Die Frau spielt" (the woman plays), "Frau" is in the nominative. The accusative object is the thing or person that is directly receiving the action. For example, in "Der Lehrer sieht den Ball" (the teacher sees the ball), "Lehrer" is the nominative subject and "Ball" is the accusative object. Notice that the articles for accusative objects are not the same as the articles in the nominative case: "the" is "der" in the nominative case and "den" in the accusative. The following table shows how the articles change based on these two cases: The fact that most words in German are affected by the case explains why the sentence order is more flexible than in English. For example, you can say "Das Mädchen hat den Apfel" (the girl has the apple) or "Den Apfel hat das Mädchen." In both cases, "den Apfel" (the apple) is the accusative object, and "das Mädchen" is the nominative subject. Conjugations of the verb sein (to be) The verb "sein" (to be) is irregular, and its conjugations simply need to be memorized: Conjugations of the verb essen (to eat) The verb "essen" (to eat) is slightly irregular in that the stem vowel changes from e to i in the second (du isst) and third person singular (er/sie/es isst) forms. How can you hear the difference between isst and ist? You can't. "isst" and "ist" sound exactly the same. In colloquial (rapid) speech, some speakers drop the "t" in "ist". So "Es ist ein Apfel" and "Es isst ein Apfel" sound the same? Yes, but you can tell it's "Es ist ein Apfel" because "Es isst ein Apfel" is ungrammatical. The accusative of "ein Apfel" is "einen Apfel". Hence, "It is eating an apple" translates as "Es isst einen Apfel." The verb haben (to have) In English, you can say "I'm having bread" when you really mean that you're eating or about to eat bread. This does not work in German. The verb haben' refers to possession only.' Hence, the sentence Ich habe Brot only translates to I have bread, not I'm having bread. Of course, the same applies to drinks. Ich habe Wasser only translates to I have water, not I'm having water.